


Stealing Hearts and Wallets

by Secret_ninja1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_ninja1/pseuds/Secret_ninja1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is out of a job and needs money. Oikawa just happens to be his target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Hearts and Wallets

Kageyama ran tense fingers through his hair, chewing at his bottom lip as he walked the streets of the city. He was currently out of a job and the stress was starting to get to him, making him more irritated than usual. It didn't help that the city noise was giving him one hell of a headache.

He was just leaving from a job interview at a nearby electronics shop but he wasn't sure he made a good enough impression to the employer. He tried to keep his answers as straight forward and honest as possible, but he may have done it too strongly for the man's taste. Now he would have to wait a week for the call that would decided his future paycheck, which meant he would have to restrict himself from buying any extra groceries until he got an answer.

It didn't help that he was already broke to begin with, making his money issue even tougher to deal with. What would he do until then? Surely there were other options provided for an income that didn't involve interviews.

Kageyama lifted his head when his chest bumped into someone walking the opposite way as him, his eyes shooting up to see the person. A tall brunet with an infuriating grin plastered on his face was the only thing he saw before he gave an apology for not watching where he was going. They both shifted so they could move forward but Kageyama caught sight of the man's wallet in his hands, large amounts of cashed stuffed within its confined space.

He continued to stare as the other man walked off, watching as the brunet slipped his wallet into his back pocket and continued to walk to wherever his destination was. The gears in his brain were starting to turn and Kageyama wasn't liking what his mind was conjuring up at that moment. It was such a simple thing, but done incorrectly there would be serious consequences.

His feet moved before he even told them to.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to the man in front of him, Kageyama trying to keep a little distance between himself and the guy to prevent suspicion. His eyes were fixed on his back pocket, seeing the outline of his wallet press against the fabric of his jeans like it was taunting him. He was so close, he could almost reach it...

"Can I help you with something?" His body froze when he realized the man had stopped and turned around, apparently having noticed his rude staring. His brown eyes shined with something Kageyama couldn't place and he panicked from being found out so quickly.

Thinking fast, he did the only rational thing and yanked the man by the collar, pulling him off balance and turning his head to meet his lips in a harsh kiss. His face burned red and he tried not to think that he was kissing a complete stranger in public; he was trying his best to stick with his plan without messing it up.

He moved his lips as a distraction, keeping his eyes closed and remaining as calm as possible as he let one hand go from the man's shirt. The movement seemed overlooked by his victim as they continued, the taller man merely kissing him back without hesitation. Kageyama's palm drifted down until they were grazing the man's pants, his hand accidentally grabbing his ass instead of his actual target.

The small mishap gained an unexpected moan from the other, the brunet pulling back from the kiss and forcing Kageyama to pause in his blind groping. He smirked and licked his lips, his voice laced with growing excitement. "If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask."

Kageyama was starting to see people stare at them as they walked by, the man wanting nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment. He began to mentally kick himself for even considering stealing somebody's wallet in the first place, but kissing them to steal the wallet was beyond stupid, even for him.

He felt the brunette's body shift closer and his hands were starting to wander down to his sides, his fingers getting a bit too touchy in a few sensitive places. Kageyama vaguely wondered if this was what it was like getting touched in a crowded subway car by a stranger. "So," his deep voice startled Kageyama from his thoughts and he cringed from the hot air that blew into his ear, "your place or mine?"

He stifled a groan of frustration, but the bite of his lip must have been interpreted as something different to the man against him because he heard him chuckle and mutter a small, "Cute." He tugged at his wrist and pulled Kageyama in the direction of a few nearby apartments, the raven-haired man silently hoping he wasn't doing what he thought he was doing.

"My place, then."

Dammit.

The walk didn't take very long with their pace and the grip on his arm prevented him from slowing down or running away. He watched as he unlocked the front door with a key, the two of them stumbling inside and the door closing with the kick of his foot. The man's keys were deposited onto a table by the entrance, along with his wallet and phone.

Kageyama could only glare at the offending article that had gotten him into this mess before he had a chance to take it and break free from the tight hold around his wrist. He was being led to the bedroom before he was let go and pinned to the blue wall by his accidental one night stand.

"I wasn't expecting a cutie like you to do something so bold to me on my way home." The man's face was close to his own and his hands were gripping his hips in a way that was making Kageyama hot under the collar. "It must be my lucky day."

He fought back the urge to roll his eyes at the comment but his rude gesture was forgotten when he felt warm lips press against his neck, his head turned up to avoid looking at the man while he nipped at his skin. The flick of a tongue gave him a small shiver and he felt his hands being guided down until they were placed on a pair of very, very firm thighs.

He let himself relax into the arms of the stranger, his eyes slipping closed and his hands rubbing the thighs presented to him so they could move on. The sooner he left, the better.

He wasn't expecting the man to speak to him again so soon, his eyes blinking open slightly. "My name's Oikawa, by the way." There was the sensation of a knee pressing between his legs and a gasp was heard before his shirt was pulled further up his abdomen. "What's yours?" The purr in his ear was far more sensual than Kageyama would have liked it to be, but the slow burn in his body was making him reconsider his choice of leaving so quickly.

"Kageyama." Smooth fingers were caressing his stomach under the black fabric of his shirt, Oikawa's leisurely touches starting to make their way up towards his chest.

"Mm," Oikawa gave a noise of appreciation from the response, his mouth moving up until it was biting at Kageyama's ear. "Kageyama, huh?" He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath from the other, the reaction making him smirk. "I like that name, Kageyama. Sounds really nice."

Kageyama only nodded slightly, looking down and noticing the gap between their hips getting smaller and smaller. He moved on his own this time, reaching behind Oikawa's legs and grabbing his ass before pushing him forward. The contact earned him a whimper and a stutter of hips when he Oikawa pushed against him to gain that friction again. Their position was making it difficult for the taller man to get what he wanted, but he pulled at the other's waist before he landed back onto his bed with him under Kageyama's hovering body now crawling onto the sheets.

The change allowed his legs to spread and Oikawa lifted his hips up to feel their pants rub together before Kageyama had the chance to pull back. He rested his head down on the bed, his body moving against the younger male's grinding hips. Oikawa sighed in pleasure, his back curving up so he could lift and remove his shirt before tossing it to the side of the room.

Kageyama didn't need a verbal invitation to touch him, his hands sliding up to feel his abdomen and pale chest. Oikawa was already squirming under his weight, whether it was because he wanted the friction or something more was unknown to Kageyama. He evened the playing field, striping himself of his shirt and rocking his hips down to meet Oikawa's movements.

"Yes," Oikawa moaned when he ground hard into his body, a nice pink flushing his cheeks from the motion. His hands hurriedly went towards his belt, the brunet unbuckling his pants and unzipping them, waiting for Kageyama to lift himself up before he slid them off. He was left in his blue briefs, the large bulge between his legs attracting Kageyama's attention in more than one place.

He didn't have time to swallow before Oikawa was working on his pants, nimble fingers unbuttoning his jeans with practiced ease and shoving them down his legs as far as they could go. They stopped just below his thighs, his legs spread too far apart for the fabric to be pulled down all the way.

There wasn't an opportunity for Kageyama to take them off, Oikawa pulling him down for an open-mouthed kiss that left him breathless. His tongue played with his lips, pushing them apart and sliding into Kageyama's mouth. The wet intrusion was welcomed, Kageyama reciprocating with renewed fervor and a deep groan that became muted by Oikawa's lips.

he realization that Kageyama was going to get laid spurred another noise from him and it sent him into a dizzying need for bare skin and that wonderful heat that came with penetrating his partner. He yanked away and avoided his gaze when Oikawa whined from the lack of contact. "Condom?"

Oikawa blinked once before his body moved on autopilot, the brunet pulling his nightstand drawer open and nearly throwing the lube and wrapped condom at the younger man. He sat up slightly by his elbows and watched with glazed eyes as Kageyama slipped his boxers down and grasped his own cock, staring as the heated flesh twitched when he stroked himself. The sight was enough to make him shiver in anticipation, licking his lips at the thought of that going inside of him.

Kageyama let the tension in his body go when he gave himself a few tugs, shifting on the bed and taking off his pants and boxers completely, aware of Oikawa's shameless gaze. The man under him wasted no time in following suit, ditching his briefs and smirking when Kageyama settled nicely between his legs.

His hands pulled his legs apart and he popped the lid of the lube open, pouring a good amount into his hand and slicking up his fingers until they were dripping. Oikawa was already too eager to continue, his hips pressing forward until Kageyama slipped a finger in. They both made eye contact, the younger one being the first to break it when Oikawa winked at him and grazed his hand on his own stomach.

"Getting shy on me now?" He heard him say, his teasing voice wavering a bit when he put another finger in and stretched. He didn't expect his shoulders being pulled until he was leaning down and face to face with the man under him, his expression tainted with pink cheeks and ears. He used his free arm to hold him up as he thrust his fingers out and back in to prepare him. He didn't turn away this time, challenging his remark and watching as Oikawa's eyes slip closed and sighed from the movement.

They stayed like that for awhile, Kageyama pushing his fingers in and Oikawa adjusting himself to take in a third before he was pressing against his hand and turning his head and whining about the size of his fingers not being enough. Kageyama would have found the brunet annoying if he wasn't begging him to hurry up and fuck him.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them haphazardly on the bed sheets, the shorter male reaching for the condom and tearing the packet off, slipping the rubber on and slicking himself up. The contact of his hand was so sudden and he couldn't resist thrusting into his touch before he positioned himself and wrapped Oikawa's legs around his waist.

He pushed in quickly and waited for Oikawa to tell him to wait, but all he got was a hoarse cry and a moan before he was gestured to keep going. He was far from letting him down, the raven-haired man moving out and thrusting back in with an unsteady jerk. Oikawa was warm and tight, the sensation causing Kageyama's jaw to slack and give another harsh push until he was starting a rhythm that satisfied the both of them.

His knees were forced into the mattress to keep his ground and hold himself up as he rammed into Oikawa with the burning snap of his hips. His new lover wasn't doing anything to keep himself quiet, his head tossed back and letting his body fall pray to the wonderful friction that was tearing out moans from his throat. His back was bowed slightly with the position, his chest raised and legs squeezing Kageyama's sides with each hard thrust.

The sound of the headboard banging into the wall sent Oikawa into a frenzy, his heels digging into the other's back as he nearly shrieked. "More, _more_!" His hands clawed at Kageyama's shoulders, his blunt nails scrapping trails into his skin as he struggled to hold onto him. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!"

The pleading in his voice made him moan, Kageyama fighting the urge to bury his face into his neck and maintain the pace he'd set to fulfill Oikawa's demand. The constant creaking of the bed springs was turning him on, making the heat around his cock almost unbearable. He couldn't say anything, only pant as he pushed Oikawa into the bed further and worked his way towards his release.

Kageyama felt Oikawa tighten suddenly, a shock of pleasure running down as spine and he moaned an octave higher when his movement stuttered and felt like he was pushed even deeper inside of him.

Oikawa only keened and gave a silent moan, pushing his hips back to match Kageyama's thrusts. His legs were starting to shake, but he couldn't _stop_. Not when he felt so good and Oikawa was begging him to keep going.

It didn't last long because Oikawa shuttered and gave one last cry before he came onto his stomach and the image was enough to bring Kageyama to his orgasm, his hips pressed forward and his cock buried inside of the brunet until he was finished coming and his body was slowing down before he pulled out. He peeled the condom off and tied it up, finding the trashcan and tossing it in there before he walked to find his clothes that were scattered all along the bedroom floor.

Oikawa was still laying in bed, a pleased smile gracing his lips as he sat up and picked up his own clothes before putting them on. Kageyama was already dressed, having put his clothes on quickly and patting down his hair that had somehow became disheveled during sex. He received a small kiss as thanks before Oikawa was walking him to the door, his hands rubbing at his sore hips and lazily grabbing at his ass before Kageyama was outside.

"Feel free to come over anytime," Oikawa's flirtatious manner was back and it made the dark haired man wonder if he was free sometime tomorrow to go see Oikawa again. He waved a good bye and watched Oikawa close his apartment door, Kageyama walking down the steps and onto the sidewalk as he looked for his way home.

He reached inside his pocket to search for his bus pass, feeling nothing but emptiness. He paused and tried his other pocket, the space just as void as the other one was. It was then that Kageyama's eyes widened and it suddenly clicked. "That fucker took my wallet!"


End file.
